


From Bad to Better

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is the best and worst thing that’s ever happened to Erica.</p><p>For Malia Rarepair Week - Day 1: Favourite Ship & Teen Wolf Bingo prompt: Pizza</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Bad to Better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Erica falls face first on her bed. Something’s digging into her hip and when she pulls it away she finds the pen she’d needed for her European History lecture.

College is the best and worst thing that’s ever happened to her. It’s the worst because she barely gets more than two hours sleep each night, there is more homework than is humanly possible to finish in a lifetime, and she feels disgusting from eating nothing but pizza for a week.

The smell of lemons and tea wafts towards her. Erica blinks open her eyes to find the reason that college is amazing. Malia, her roommate and girlfriend, is kneeling next to her, a steaming mug in her hands.

‘Tea?’ Malia asks.

Erica pushes herself up with a groan, and accepts the warm mug with a happy sigh.

‘Rough day?’

‘I forgot my pen.’

‘I keep telling you to keep an extra one in your bag,’ Malia frowns, sitting down next to her with her own mug of tea.

Erica just hums and takes a sip from her drink. She curls closer to her girlfriend, and Malia wraps an arm around her. They talk while they drink. Erica mostly complains, but with Malia next to her the sting has gone out of it, because Malia is warm and comfortable, smells amazing, and makes the world seem a little less sucky.

‘You want to get something to eat?’ Malia asks when the tea is gone and Erica feels halfway to normal again.

‘Anything but pizza.’

‘Why?’ Malia’s eyes are big in wonder and her mouth is pulled down in a sad pout.

‘Because I need vegetables. I can feel my arteries closing.’

‘Pizza has vegetables.’

Erica smiles and shakes her head. She places a kiss on Malia’s pout and grabs her hand to pull her out of their room.

‘I’m getting a salad. You can get a pizza if you want.’

Malia grins and grips Erica’s hand a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
